


Behind The Scenes

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has a crazy schedule, fitting in SMTown, various other TVXQ appearances overseas, with his drama filming.<br/>Changmin takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

After the interview, Changmin leaned back and rubbed his forehead with his fingers grimly. He sneaked a peek to his side and eyed Yunho, who was seated beside him. The moment the cameras had switched off and the Sohu Video staff had started clearing the room, Yunho's professional facade had broken down, leaving an exhausted man in its wake. Changmin watched him from the corner of his eye, worry rising up in his gut. The schedule was a bad idea from the moment he had seen it; hell he had even given the manager a piece of his mind or two about confirming the car show appearance when it was still tentative. Then Yunho had given him that look, the look that Changmin knew better than to cross. In all his 11 years with Yunho, their level of closeness was beyond compare but there was a reason that Yunho was the leader and Changmin respected that. Yunho valued their professionalism too much and that value meant that TVXQ honoured their commitments, even the tentative ones, where possible. Even if it _seemed_ impossible. That innate respect that Changmin had for Yunho, saw Changmin reluctantly shutting up after that, and settling for shooting both Yunho and the manager, dirty looks for the rest of the day.

\---  
That night, Changmin smiled twice as hard, danced twice as hard and sang twice as hard. To be honest, he was a bit tired of the 'Jangmi' comparisons, something that had come about from his very successful performance of 'Something', cross-dressed as Girl's Day. But he promptly did a bit during the MC portion, hoping to focus the audience's attention on him and not on his exhausted hyung. Throughout the show, Yunho danced and sang with all his might, his professionalism shining through. Changmin felt his admiration for Yunho rise tenfold, knowing from the way that Yunho was standing, holding his arms, that he was about to collapse from fatigue. His earlier anger at Yunho's refusal to cancel the performance disappeared completely as the consummate dancer and leader of TVXQ performed, not giving any sign that he was running on less than a few hours' of sleep.

Changmin glanced over at Yunho, catching his eye, an message sent wordlessly, to his partner: I'm here.

Yunho looked back, and nodded, a small smile lighting up the corner of his mouth: Thank you.

\---  
In the dressing room after the performance, Yunho and Changmin stood thanking the staff for their help. Changmin moved closer to his hyung as he did so. The moment the last staff member left the room, he immediately embraced his leader from behind, holding him close.

'Hyung, I'm here.'

Yunho immediately relaxed in his grip, shuddering as he let fatigue take over. He closed his eyes and sighed. Changmin walked him slowly to a chair and lowered him down. Then he knelt down in front of Yunho, hands on Yunho's knees, watching him with concern.

'You were great out there. Thank you.'

Changmin nodded in acknowledgement.

'Just rest now,' he said, covering Yunho's hand with his own and rubbing it.

Yunho smiled back at his dongsaeng, pride and affection in his gaze.

\---  
In the hotel room, Changmin grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

'Hyung, I'm pulling rank now. Yunho hyung doesn't know about this, can you keep a secret and do me a favour?'

He rattled on with his request, eyes flickering to the bedroom door where Yunho was knocked out, fast asleep. Changmin had to force him into the bath where he sat, talking to him, just to make sure he did not fall asleep in the water.

'Thank you, I owe you for this, hyung. I know you're worried too. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Bye.'

Changmin walked back into the bedroom where he stood for a few seconds watching a sleeping Yunho. He shook his head a few times and lifted a hand to gently brush Yunho's bangs from over his face.

'Sorry hyung. I know you hate it when other people interfere with your work. But I had to.'

\---  
On the flight home, Changmin tossed and turned in his seat, trying to catch a few winks. He had not been able to sleep well, eventually getting up and reviewing their schedule for the next few months and wondering if there were going to be many more days and nights like the past one. He made a mental note to pack energy bars and vitamins for their next trip. Yunho was again, fast asleep and Changmin wanted him to be. He would need it.

\---  
At Incheon Airport, a groggy Yunho and tired Changmin faced the crowd of fans. Their manager and bodyguards were waiting at the side, promptly ushering them to the car. Yunho looked around for the second one that would bring Changmin home.

'Where is Changmin's car?' he asked their manager.

'There isn't one. He's going with you,' answered the manager.

'But I'm going to Dramia. I've filming scheduled.' Yunho replied, confused.

'No, you're going home. Changmin requested that we push your filming schedule to the afternoon. I've spoken to Director Lee and MBC already.'

Yunho turned to Changmin who was beside him, eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

He knew why Changmin had done it.

'Everything okay?' their manager asked after a few seconds of silence.

'Yes. Let's go home, Changminah.'

Behind his sunglasses, Changmin smiled and gave his manager a nod in return.

\---  
_After the two had gone into the car-_

Bodyguard: Yunho-sshi's home first? Or Changmin-sshi's?  
Manager: Yunho's. Both will be going there.  
Bodyguard: Oh? To make sure he rests, right?  
Manager nods.  
Bodyguard: I thought Yunho-sshi would get angry with Changmin-sshi for changing his schedule without consulting him.  
Manager: Haha, never. Changmin is probably the only one that can do it, he just doesn't do so until he has to. So if he does pull rank, it means it's needed. I know better than to question it.  
Bodyguard peeks at the two in the back - Changmin has dozed off on Yunho's shoulder. Yunho is half-awake, head leaning on Changmin's.

\---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i added the last part between the bodyguard and the manager just in case it wasn't obvious enough what i meant by Changmin being the only one that can demand changes to Yunho's schedule if he has to. Yunho's bond with, and trust in him is unmatched. Also, it is Changmin's turn to rest now hence him leaning on Yunho for support, displaying their mutual interdependence and taking care of each other.  
> a/n2: the nature of their relationship (romantic/platonic/brotherly) is intentionally left vague.  
> a/n3: if such detailed a/ns aren't needed for my future stuff, please let me know. lol. ^^ I worry I can't write clearly enough. 
> 
> Also found on livejournal, first published 31/8/14


End file.
